


he was a sk8er boi (he said see you later boy)

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Skater boy AU, Slow Burn, but only 5 seconds of skatebording, i needed two (sorta) asshole friends, kh and hw fit the bill, lmao not rly, nerd!changkyun, skaterboy!jooheon, wonho and minhyuk briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: In which, Jooheon wasn't really a skater boy (he really like skateboarding as a hobby okay?) and Changkyun has two (overprotective) freaks as bestfriend.





	he was a sk8er boi (he said see you later boy)

**Author's Note:**

> i love avril lavigne ok

 Im Changkyun, sixteen, has an IQ of over 140, skipped a year because he was _that smart_ and was in line as the next student council president. Rumour has it that a lot of well-known and prestigious university had sent in their offer letters to Changkyun. All which have been rejected by the one being offer to. 

 

"I like you," And now, being confessed in front of half of the school population by the school's infamous skater boy Lee Jooheon, "Would you go on a date with me?" was Im Changkyun. 

 

Changkyun stood there, unmoving. He didn't know what to do. When he woke up this morning, took a shower, wore his clothes and walked to school, he definitely wasn't expecting a confession prepared for him. It was simple and yet it had everyone's attention as they walked into school grounds. 

 

"Isn't that the punk guy? What was his name? Lee Joohyun?" 

 

"It's Lee Jooheon! What is he doing with the genius student?" 

 

"Wait, is he confessing?" 

 

"No freaking way. I don't think the genius student would accept his confession. They're like, _way_ out of each other's league." 

 

Screw all those students and their nosy attitudes. Screw them and their big mouths. Couldn't they just ignore them and went inside the school? Must they really stuck their noses at where they didn't belong? 

 

Of course they couldn't ignore. Of course they must stuck their noses at other's business. Because this was Lee Jooheon, the school's skater boy and infamous rebel. With his obnoxious white hair, the messily worn school uniform, three piercings on his left ear and another long earring dangling on his right. Oh, and the skateboard. Of course, the skateboard that was wedged between his side. The skater boy who was talking to Im Changkyun, the school's well-known genius student with the round glasses and stack of books in his arms. 

 

Changkyun stood there without knowing what to do. He wasn't his best when under pressured. Especially when he was confess right here, in front of the school gates, where students were coming in. Before Changkyun could open his mouth, before he had the chance to say his yes or no, two students were pressed to his side. He didn't have to look up to know who they were. 

 

"Lee Jooheon." Kihyun said, emphasising his name syllabus by syllabus. "Class 2-2. The school's infamous _skater boy_. I see you have the hots for our Changkyunnie." 

 

Hyungwon, who was standing on Changkyun's right, eyed Jooheon from top to bottom. "What an appearance." he said. "Do you really think Changkyun would have an interest in you?" 

 

There was hushed whispers around them. Changkyun could feel his cheeks flaring red and the one before him was nowhere better. 

 

Kihyun stepped forward. Like Hyungwon, he eyed Jooheon from top to bottom. The short male placed his hands on both sides of his hips as he shook his head and sighed. 

 

"I'm sorry sweetie. But I don't think you're suited for Changkyun." he said, smiling sadly. "It's just that, there's no way our lovely Changkyun can pair well with your rebellious attitude." 

 

The crowd went silence. Changkyun could see the colours draining from Jooheon as his face fell in disappointment. He bit his lips, feeling sorry for the other male yet Changkyun knew he couldn't do anything. Kihyun stepped back and hook his arm with Changkyun. 

 

"Come on Changkyun, let's go." Kihyun said, dragging Changkyun with him. 

 

As they walked into the school, Changkyun turned his head to look at Jooheon. The latter was still standing there. Changkyun couldn't see his face but from the way he stand, Changkyun knew his feelings were crushed. His heart clenched in pain as he faced front again as soon as someone came to comfort Jooheon - he felt sorry but he wasn't sure how he could make it up to the latter. 

 

"Did you have to go that far?" Changkyun mumbled softly as the trio walked the school hallways. There was still the hushed whispers echoing. Some students were looking them with disgust, others weren't explainable. 

 

"Changkyun honey, of course we have to." Kihyun told him, his arm still hooking with Changkyun's as he glared at the students. 

 

"Wasn't that a little too mean?"

 

Kihyun snorted. "Just a little. It wasn't like what I said were false. They were the truth." he told Changkyun. "And it wasn't like you would actually say yes to his confession, right Changkyun?" 

 

Changkyun stayed silent. Hyungwon turned to look at him. Changkyun's gaze was casted downwards and he shook his head slightly, not meeting their eyes. They dropped the subject as they entered class, the three of them walking to their own desks. In his chest, Changkyun's heart clenched. 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun was curled at the windowseat in his room, engrossed in the book he was reading when someone's loud cussing from outside startled him. He lifted his head slightly, his glasses sliding lower on the bridge of his nose. His eyes met with Jooheon, who was sitting flat on his bum at the sidewalk, his skateboard a few feet away from him. Changkyun stared as the male rub the palm of his hands together, face frowning in pain. 

 

Jooheon must have some kind of radar because in the next minute, he raised his head and their eyes met. Changkyun blinked in surprise as the elder sent a small smile his way, shy and hesistant. Before Jooheon's smile could disappear completely, Changkyun flashed his own smile. Small and hesistant too but still there, grazing his face. Hiding his face behind the book he was holding, Changkyun lifted his hand and waved at Jooheon. 

 

The elder's eyes widen in surprise but it was replaced with a wide grin and he was soon beaming brightly as he waved back at Changkyun. Unlike Changkyun's short and subtle wave, Jooheon went all out and expressed - what could be a simple wave - with his whole body. 

 

Changkyun giggled from behind his book, still waving back. Jooheon sent him one last wave before he turned back to his skateboard. Changkyun stared fondly at the male as he hopped on his skateboard, a smile still grazing Changkyun's lips. He placed the book to his side, his attention now directed to Jooheon who stood stable on his skateboard. 

 

Changkyun had known Jooheon since they were around thirteen. They were neighbours after Changkyun and his family had moved from Boston to Seoul. Jooheon was nice and friendly and the Lee family was kind to his family, welcoming them to the neighbourhood with warm smiles.  Although they were neighbours and close in age, Jooheon and Changkyun had never passed the acquaintance stage in their relationship. 

 

As soon as Changkyun entered middle school, he was deemed the genius child and was push ahead of his year. He was immediately placed in a class with snobbish, arrogant and mean smartasses who snarled and gave him the stink eye at his mere breathing. That was where he met Kihyun and Hyungwon, the two males he now called his bestfriend. Kihyun and Hyungwon were the ones who stood up for him, even going as far as protecting him which the younger was always grateful for. 

 

Changkyun had never heard of a Lee Jooheon when he was in middle school. Maybe because he was busy avoiding the school bullies and being avoided by the school population. Being the school genius who skipped a year was not fun at all. In fact, it was far from fun, plus the fact that you were an awkward mess who prefer solitude over crowds. 

 

But apparently, Jooheon was in the same middle school as him, if the same uniform was any indication. Of course, Changkyun would have never know about this if Jooheon didn't come knocking at his door one day wearing the uniform and offering apple pie made by his mother. Jooheon was part of that gang who hangs out at hipster cafés after school and brought their skateboards every where they go while Changkyun was part of the nerd trio who rather stay in the library studying than get engage with anybody. 

 

This continued until they were in highschool. Their paths never crossed and their interaction was limited to the small get-together their families do every fortnight. And then, Changkyun's mind took back to that time Jooheon confessed to him at their school hallway. 

 

His face flushed in embarassment as he remembered Jooheon's flustered but sincere look when he asked Changkyun out on a date. The Lee Jooheon, who had piercings in his hair, with his hair bleached white, eyeliner drawn under his eyelids, his skateboard wedged between his side and a bag he carelessly slung over his shoulder. The Lee Jooheon, the school's infamous skater boy who hung out at hipster cafés on a daily basis has a crush on Im Changkyun, the school's awkward mess of a genius. 

 

But Changkyun didn't have a chance to answer. Within minutes, Kihyun and Hyungwon were by his side, giving Jooheon weird looks and shrugging him off. Don't get him wrong, Changkyun loves his friends but there was so much as a limit. Kihyun and Hyungwon couldn't conquer his life, telling him who he could hang out with and who he couldn't even if they had meant well. 

 

Jooheon was a nice person, he was kind and friendly. Changkyun had witness this several times. It didn't take him to be best friends with Jooheon to know that Jooheon was nothing but kind. He definitely didn't deserve whatever harsh words Kihyun had thrown at him the other day.  

 

Changkyun got off the windowseat, he shuffled out of his bedroom and walked down the stairs. He exited his house after a short call to his mother.  Changkyun walked over to the edge of his frontyard, where white picket fences seperated his house from the others. Jooheon was still there, skateboarding on the sidewalk. 

 

"Hey!" Changkyun called out to him, fixing the glasses slipping further down the bridge of his nose. Jooheon looked up, face painted in surprise when he saw the younger. He jumped off his skateboard and kick the thing up, wedging it between his side before running over to Changkyun. 

 

"Hey," Jooheon said, pushing his hair back. Changkyun watched as the long earring he had moved slightly at the action. 

 

Changkyun bit his lower lip. "Hey hyung," he said, looking at the male hesistantly. Jooheon blinked, nodding his head in affirmative. "I wanna apologize, on behalf of my friends. They didn't mean to say those things. I know they didn't." Changkyun said, trying to not offend the elder while he defend his friends. 

 

"It's fine Changkyun, I know what I am to the students' eyes." Jooheon said, smiling slightly. 

 

Even now, Changkyun thought, he could be so kind and forgiving. Even when the world was against him, when the school thought of him as nothing but a rebel and when people talk bad about him, he managed to smile. If Changkyun was in his place, he was incapable of doing so. To be disregarded by his love interest's friends and be shut down by the whole school, Changkyun knew he would break down at the mere thought of it. 

 

"I'm sorry again hyung," Jooheon just shrugged him off. "It's nothing Changkyun-ah," he told the younger. 

 

They stood there, just looking at each other. Changkyun knew he should say something. Asked Jooheon if he was genuine about the date he was talking about. But Changkyun couldn't find it in him to talk about it, couldn't find the courage to voice it. 

 

Jooheon cleared his throat. "I guess, I'll go now." he said, sounding just a tad bit awkward. 

 

But Changkyun didn't want him to leave yet. He didn't want Jooheon to end up as his acquaintance whom his friends mock about in front of the whole school population. 

 

"Wait," Changkyun said and the elder actually waited. He waited for what Changkyun wanted to say and somehow, Changkyun felt flattered. "Um, I- uh actually I," he stuttered. 

 

"Actually you?" 

 

"Actually, I want to learn skateboarding!" Changkyun said out of nowhere. 

 

The elder look at him, eyes widen in surprise. "You, want to learn skateboarding?" 

 

"Yes, with you." 

 

Jooheon blinked his eyes. He cleared his throat. "With me? But I'm not a good skater," 

 

"Of course you are!" Changkyun retorted. "I've seen you skate," He stopped himself before he could say anything further. 

 

Before he would say that he sat by his windowseat almost every day, pretending he was reading a book when really, he was watching the elder on his skateboard, doing some sick tricks and falling every once in awhile. 

 

"You've seen me skate?" 

 

"At school, sometimes, yeah," Changkyun mumbled. 

 

"And you want me to teach you?" Jooheon asked. 

 

Changkyun nodded his head. 

 

"When?" 

 

"Right now," Changkyun blurted out. 

 

"I mean, if you have nothing to do, you can teach me right now. Of course, if you don't mind-" 

 

"I can teach you, I mean, yeah, I can teach you right now." Jooheon coughed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "If you're free right now and want me to teach you then yeah, I can." 

 

"You can?" Jooheon nodded his head. "Okay." Changkyun said, leaving his frontyard and standing before Jooheon on the sidewalk. 

 

"Okay. Teach me." he said. 

 

"Uh, yeah, firstly," Jooheon placed his skateboard down. "Try to get on the skateboard and balance yourself." 

 

Changkyun took a deep breath and exhaled as he get on the skateboard. His body wobbled slightly and his hand tried to reach out for something to hold onto. 

 

"Careful," Jooheon warned, holding the younger's hands in his to stable him.

 

Changkyun gripped at Jooheon's hands. His teeth biting his bottom lips as he was worried he might stumbled and scraped himself. 

 

"Okay, just like this, I'll try and move you forward, alright?" 

 

Changkyun nodded his head. Jooheon walked to his front, still holding onto Changkyun's hands. He stepped backwards slowly and the board move slightly. Changkyun held onto Jooheon's hands tightly when the skateboard moved. 

 

"Relax, I won't let you go." Believing the elder's words, Changkyun let loose a little as Jooheon guided him further. 

 

"Okay, find your balance. I'll hold onto you but make sure your legs are stable." 

 

Changkyun took a deep breath. He tried straighten his wobbly legs with the help of Jooheon. The skateboard didn't wobbled as much as it did previously. Jooheon continued to pull him forward and Changkyun smiled softly as he started moving. 

 

"Okay, now try to skate," Changkyun removed his left leg from the skateboard. It wobbled slightly and he stopped so he could adjust himself. When he deemed it okay, Changkyun's left foot met the sidewalk and he pushed himself forward. 

 

His eyes widen. "I did it?" 

 

"You did it!" Jooheon cheered. "Okay, one more time?" 

 

Changkyun did as told. Jooheon removed one hand from holding Changkyun's. He walked beside the younger, still holding one of his hands to balance him. Changkyun continued to push forward, only stumbling slightly each time. His confidence grew with each push and soon they were far away from their houses. 

 

"Hyung, let me go." 

 

"Uh, Changkyun, are you sure?" 

 

"Come on hyung! Just let me go. I can do this!" 

 

Reluctantly, Jooheon let go of the younger's hand. Changkyun pushed himself forward. It was fine for the first few seconds before the skateboard wobbled and Changkyun lost his balance. He fell face forward but manage to stop the impact of his face on the sidewalk with the palm of his hands. 

 

"Changkyun! Are you okay?" Jooheon rushed to his side. 

 

"It hurts." he whined as he fell back on his bum. Changkyun hugged his legs close to him. There was a scrape on his left leg and his right leg was starting to bleed. 

 

Jooheon gasped. "I need to take you back home!" 

 

Changkyun whimpered as Jooheon tried to make him stand. They walked back to Changkyun's house with the younger limping his way there. Jooheon rang the doorbell while Changkyun's arm was still wrapped around his shoulder. His mother opened the door for them, gasped when he saw the bleeding Changkyun and ushered the two of them inside. 

 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Im, I should have taken better care of him." Jooheon said, standing at the side as Changkyun's mother tended to his wounds. 

 

"It's fine Jooheon, things happen." she said, reassuring him. "Even if you've never left his side, I know our clumsy Changkyun would trip himself anyhow." 

 

She excused herself after sticking the band-aid on his wounds. Jooheon still standing at the side awkwardly. 

 

"I'm sorry Changkyun-ah," he apologized. 

 

The younger waved him off. "It's fine hyung, it's my fault too. I shouldn't have let go of your hands in the first place." he said. "You should teach me more so I won't fall again like just now." 

 

Jooheon looked up at him. "You want me to teach you again?" 

 

"Of course," Changkyun nodded his head. "If tomorrow's fine by you." 

 

"Sure, I can, if you want to." Changkyun giggled as Jooheon rubbed the back of his neck shyly. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jooheon asked. 

 

"Tomorrow it is," Changkyun replied, waving goodbye to the other male as he exited the house. 

 

 

 

 

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Hyungwon shrieked as soon as he stepped into Changkyun's room. The younger boy winced at the loud tone, absentmindedly rubbing the palm of his hand. 

 

"Hyungwon stop being annoyingly loud- oh my god, Im Changkyun is that a band-aid!?" 

 

Changkyun sighed hopelessly, still rubbing the palm of his hands that hurt from his fall yesterday. Thankfully, Changkyun had told his mother to not mention anything about his fall to his two friends. Who knew what else they would do? Kihyun and Hyungwon were capable of a lot things and Changkyun dare not cross that line. 

 

"What happened to you?" Kihyun asked, taking a seat beside Changkyun on his bed. 

 

"I tripped, you know, the usual. Just me being clumsy," he lied. 

 

"You sure? Not some guy bullying you or anything?" Hyungwon asked from where he sat on Changkyun's windowseat. 

 

Changkyun snorted. "I'm with you two the whole day in school yesterday and who would bully me while I'm not in school." 

 

"Oh I don't know, maybe some guy who confessed to you yesterday?" 

 

Changkyun perked up at this. "What?" 

 

"You didn't tell us you were neighbours with the skater boy Kyun-ah!" Kihyun said. "I had a shock there when I saw him near your frontyard." 

 

 _Jooheon was at his frontyard?_ "Did you guys do anything to him?" Changkyun asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

 

Hyungwon scoffed at him. "Of course not. What do you take us for? Some hooligans who would fight anyone they see?" 

 

"He took a glance at us and walked away. Skater boy is probably scared after yesterday. He wouldn't disturb you anymore Kyun!" Kihyun said, a smile on his face. 

 

"He wasn't disturbing me," 

 

"He made you feel uncomfortable, I would say that's disturbing." 

 

"You guys should stop being worried about me." Changkyun sighed. 

 

Jooheon wasn't disturbing him. He was just confessing to Changkyun, asking him out on a date. It was harmless. The students who were watching them were the ones disturbing Changkyun. 

 

"And you should stop worrying about us worrying about you." Kihyun retorted. "Come on, let's study." And they dropped the topic as it is. But there was still something gnawing at the back of Changkyun's mind. 

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon left his house a little late in the afternoon. After an hour passed by - after he made sure none of them left their things and there was no way they would come back - Changkyun ran out of the house. When he was at his doorstep, Jooheon was already there, at the sidewalk on his skateboard. Changkyun made his way to him quietly, not wanting to disturb the other. 

 

"Hey hyung," Changkyun called softly. 

 

The elder turned his head and his lips broke into a smile. "Hey Changkyun!" 

 

"Were you out here all day?" 

 

Jooheon nodded his head. "Yeah, you know, just doing my thing." he said, waving at the skateboard he was on. Changkyun giggled. 

 

"My friends came. They said they saw you near my frontyard." 

 

"Oh," Jooheon blushed. "Yeah, I wanted to ask if you were still up for the skateboarding lesson. But then they came, I thought it was best if I leave." 

 

Changkyun nodded his head. "Well, I'm still up for it." he told the elder. 

 

Jooheon grinned and jumped off his skateboard. "After you then," 

 

Changkyun giggled. He step on the skateboard, wobbling slightly. Jooheon grabbed his hands quickly to stabilize him. "Careful." the elder warned. 

 

Changkyun practiced stabilizing himself on the skateboard. Occasionally, he would push hinself forward, with Jooheon holding on tightly to his right hand. He managed to fall lesser than yesterday though there was still the visible bruises and bumps on his legs. 

 

The sun had almost set at the other side when Changkyun fell for the nth time. He stood up with a huff, cheeks puffed out and a pout on his lips to top it off. 

 

"I'm not gonna get this right," he said, attempting to stand up. 

 

"You will, with enough practice." Jooheon told him as he helped him up. 

 

"Thanks hyung," Changkyun said. "Same time tomorrow?" 

 

Jooheon nodded his head. "If there's no other plans." 

 

Changkyun eyes lit up. "Oh, yes, right." he mumbled as he took out his phone from his jeans pocket. "Maybe you can give me your KakaoTalk ID? Just so I can inform you if something came up." 

 

Jooheon took the phone from his hand. He typed out his ID and hand the phone back to Changkyun when the process was complete. Changkyun glanced down at the app that was still open. A small smile grazed his lips when he saw the username, which was befitting of Jooheon's image. 

 

"So," Jooheon cleared his throat. "See you tomorrow?" 

 

Changkyun smiled. "See you tomorrow hyung." 

 

 

 

 

"Stop doing that," Changkyun said as he looked up from the sandwich he had been eating. Kihyun was looking at everywhere and anywhere but Changkyun, his hand that was holding a fork pierced through his salad. He brought the salad to his mouth, munching on it with much effort. 

 

"Do what?" Kihyun asked, not looking up. 

 

A group of students passed by them. Some of them were snickering, others were whispering among themselves and giggling. Kihyun glared at them, he hissed and the group of students scrambled away from their table. 

 

Changkyun sighed. "That, hyung. Stop scaring away the other students." he told the elder. 

 

Kihyun only rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to protect you Changkyun." he replied, hissing at another group of students who passed by their table. Changkyun sighed again. He turned towards Hyungwon, who was seated beside him. 

 

"Hyungwon hyung, please ask Kihyun hyung to stop." 

 

"Hey Kihyun, Changkyun ask you to stop." Hyungwon mumbled, not bothering to look up as he was busy scribbling on his notebook. 

 

Changkyun pouted, having been ignored by both his best friends. He breathed out another sigh and continue to finish his food. A soft vibrations from Changkyun's phone made him stop chewing his food. Kihyun and Hyungwon, for once, turn to look at him and gave him a pointed look. Changkyun merely shrugged his shoulders at them. When both of his friends turned back to do what they were initially doing, Changkyun wiggled his phone out of his pocket, reading the contents of the new message he received. 

 

_from: joohoneyz_

so skateboarding lesson today...

u still up for it? 

 

_to: joohoneyz_

yea if u don't already have plans 

 

_from: joohoneyz_

nah i don't have any plans 

u alone or? 

 

_to: joohoneyz_

just me

why? are you bringing your friends? 

 

_from: joohoneyz_

lol no

i just thought u might bring your friends

you know... the ones who scarred me for life...

 

"Who are you texting?" Changkyun looked up from his phone, the smile he didn't realize he was wearing faded away. He clicked his phone shut, suddenly feeling conscious as Hyungwon closed his notebook, his whole attention on Changkyun. 

 

"Um, my mom?" Changkyun answered hesitantly. 

 

Kihyun snorted. "Texting with your mom made you smile that wide?" he asked. 

 

"My mom can be a fun texting companion okay?" 

 

"I don't smile when I text my mom," 

 

"You don't smile in general Hyungwon hyung." Changkyun accused. "You're basically emotionless." 

 

"He wasn't an emotionless being before this," 

 

"Shut up Kihyun," Hyungwon snapped at him. "That still doesn't explain why you were smiling while texting _you. mom_ Im Changkyun. Let me see what's so interesting that got you smiling like an idiot." Hyungwon said, hands trying to grab the younger's phone from his hands. 

 

But Changkyun was quicker and slid his phone back into his pocket. "You can't do that! It's my privacy." 

 

"Nothing's private about what you text to your mom," 

 

"No hyung you can't do that! It's _my_ phone, it's _my_ privacy and you, none of the two of you have the rights to snoop into it. Not even if you are my best friends." Changkyun said, sounding furious and frustrated. "You can't do this to me hyung. I get it, you have been helping me and taking care of me but that does not give you the authority to control my life! Even my parents don't do that!" 

 

The bell rang before Changkyun could voice out his frustration more. He let out an annoyed sigh, standing up from his seat. 

 

"It's Chemistry now, I'm leaving first." he said, taking his things with him and left. 

 

He didn't bother looking back, leaving Kihyun and Hyungwon sitting at their lunch table in stunned silence. He threw away the half-eaten sandwich, his appetite now gone as he made his way to the lab. 

 

 

 

"Can you believe he hugged me while I was holding my smoothie?" 

 

"Uh-huh," 

 

"Thanks to Minhyuk and his touchy-feely attitude I spillied vanilla smoothie all over the floor." 

 

"That's great hyung," 

 

Jooheon stopped his rambling and turned towards Changkyun. The younger man was seated by his sidewalk, one foot was on Jooheon's skateboard, rocking the board front and back slightly while his hands was busy picking on the grass of Jooheon's frontyard. 

 

"Hey Kyun, you good?" Jooheon asked him. 

 

Changkyun removed his foot from Jooheon's skateboard. He curled into himself, hugging both of his legs together. "Wonderful, hyung," Changkyun mumbled, resting his cheek on his knees. 

 

Jooheon sighed. He sat down beside Changkyun, a comforting hand on the younger male's back. "Come on, tell big brother Joo all about your worries." Jooheon said, earning him a snort from Changkyun. 

 

"Do your friends ever invade your privacy hyung?" Changkyun inquired. 

 

"Well, Minhyuk always make sure he breathes directly beside me and Wonho hyung always ask me how and what I'm doing." Jooheon said. 

 

Changkyun knew Minhyuk and Wonho. They were Jooheon's friends, the elder telling him about them more often now since they've gotten more acquainted with each other and even if he didn't, Changkyun had seen the three of them together at school countless time. 

 

"But, have they ever pry into your personal things? Have they ever demanded to look through your phone and stuff?" 

 

Jooheon pursed his lips as he thought about him. After a while, he shook his head. "So far, no. Minhyuk can be a little overbearing with his affection and Wonho hyung can be a little too concern of my wellbeing but they've never crossed that boundary." he told Changkyun. 

 

The younger sighed, "Must be nice." he mumbled. 

 

"Did something happen between you and your friends?" 

 

Changkyun nodded his head. 

 

"Have you tried talking to them?" 

 

He shook his head. 

 

Jooheon's smile was gentle and comforting as he slung an arm around Changkyun's shoulder. "Well, then you should! Communication is always the key to a successful relationship. They are your best friends right? Then, they would surely understand." he said. 

 

Changkyun gave a moment to process Jooheon's words. He gave it some thought and decided that Jooheon was right. Maybe he should have talked with Kihyun and Hyungwon. And maybe, just maybe, they would understand him. Providing him the space he needed and considering his feelings. 

 

"I think you're right hyung. Maybe I should talk to them." 

 

"See? Communication is always the key." Jooheon said. "So, you still up for the skateboarding lesson?" 

 

Changkyun kicked himself up from the sidewalk. He pat away the grass stick to his pants and turned towards Jooheon. His grin was wide and blinding as he said, "Let's go?" 

 

 

 

Changkyun dived head first into his bed when came back home that day. His skateboarding lesson with Jooheon had been going well, even if he did fell a few times. He rolled in his bed, reaching the other end. His hand mindlessly look for the phone he placed on his bedside table before he left home today. Changkyun unlocked the phone after he managed to grab it. 

 

There was no new notifications. Kihyun and Hyungwon must still be wary around him. They've been tip-toeing around each other for the rest of the day, none of them brave enough to break the silence. Changkyun sighed. He typed out a quick text to both of them and clicked his phone shut. He left his phone on the bedside table and rolled over, waiting for sleep to overcome him. 

 

_to: kihyun hyung, hyungwon hyung_

I'm sorry

thanks for always taking care of me

but I'm fine 

I know you guys care 

I just hope you can give me the space I need 

you guys don't need to worry

I'm fine, really, I am 

I'm more than fine _[draft]_

I think I might be in love _[draft]_

 

 

 

 

Changkyun's whole body stiffened when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced to his surrounding and breathed a sigh of relief when everyone was absorbed in the equation on the whiteboard. Changkyun quietly slipped his phone out from his pocket, grateful that he sat in the far left corner of the classroom so no one saw him squirming in his seat as he wiggled the phone out.

 

The first thing Changkyun did was set his phone on mute with no vibrations so it wouldn't interrupt the class. He slide down the notification bar noticing the new message he received from KakaoTalk. He open the message thread, his mind was too preoccupied to learn Calculus anyways so he decided to ignore the teacher's rambling and read the message he received. 

 

_from: joohoneyz_

idek if u like coffee but

wanna go to this café i found? 

 

_to: joohoneyz_

is this one of the hipster cafés u go to? 

 

_from: joohoneyz_

ok first up i DO NOT go to hipster cafés

the rumours? THEY ARE FALSE. 

so no this isn't a hipster café

but i promise u the coffee here is GOOD even if u don't drink coffee

 

_to: joohoneyz_

i'll see if i can make it 

don't u have class rn hyung? 

 

_from: joohoneyz_

chill its self-study session

don't you have class mr genius student?

 

Changkyun rolled his eyes fondly at the teasing. He knew Jooheon didn't mean anything by calling him that. It was just him being playful with Changkyun. 

 

"Im Changkyun," Changkyun's head shot up at the call of his name. He met gaze with the teacher's stern look and Changkyun gulped nervously. "I understand that you are top in class and a genius student but rules are still rules. Keep your phone before I take it from you." she told him. 

 

Changkyun nodded his head timidly. "Yes, ma'am," he mumbled before the teacher turned back to her lesson. 

 

Changkyun sighed sending a quick text to Jooheon and locking his phone. When Changkyun raised his head again, Kihyun and Hyungwon was looking at him worriedly. Changkyun merely shrugged his shoulder at them before turning back to his notes. He didn't even write any notes, just mindlessly scribbling in his notebook, waiting for school to end so he could go and hang out with Jooheon again. 

 

 

 

When the school bell rang, signalling the end of classes, Changkyun was eager to pack his things and rush back home. Though he packed his things at normal speed to appear nonchalant, his heart was pounding in excitemen tas he thought about spending the rest of his day with Jooheon. Changkyun couldn't even remember the last time he was excited to go home. 

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon was at his side, like usual, after he was done packing his things. They walked out the classroom together with Changkyun trying to act casual to contain his excitement. 

 

"So, who were you texting earlier?" Kihyun asked as soon as they entered the school hallways. Changkyun had known that this question would pop out sooner or later. 

 

"My mom," Changkyun said, trying hard to sound bored. He learnt that the safe answer to this particular question was always his mom. He couldn't say he was texting a friend, because Kihyun and Hyungwon were the only friends he had that they knew of. 

 

Kihyun arched his eyebrow, obviously not believing it. "Okay," he replied, not wanting to pry further. 

 

Changkyun took a glance at his watch. He sent a text to Jooheon previously, telling the elder he could pick him up at his house. That way, Changkyun would have the time to leave his things and freshen up. Last Changkyun checked, Jooheon had replied him with an okay before Changkyun was forced to listen to a class he had zero interest in. 

 

"Hey, wanna go to the library to study?" Kihyun proposed. 

 

Changkyun shook his head. "I'm sorry hyung, I can't. I already have plans." he told them. 

 

Hyungwon quirked his eyebrow at him. "You have plans?" he repeated. 

 

"Yeah, uh something I have to do back home. Um, you guys have fun studying though. Bye!" Changkyun said. 

 

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, he scrambled out the school, eager to go home and freshen up. Kihyun and Hyungwon stood on their ground watching Changkyun's back grew smaller and disappeared at the corner. 

 

 

 

As soon as he arrived back home, Changkyun threw his bag on his bed and threw his wardrobe open. There wasn't much time until Jooheon would knock on his door. He took out all the clothes hanging in his wardrobe and threw them on his bed. 

 

Changkyun wasn't trying to impress Jooheon, he definitely wasn't. But he deemed that he could at least dress right for the occasion. This isn't a date, it's a friendly hangout between two bros. 

 

Changkyun might be a nerd (what they said, because he definitely wasn't) but he at least was educated on fashion. He picked out a red plaid flannel and white t-shirt paired with a pair of skinny jeans. He hung the other clothes back inside his wardrobe, leaving the ones he would wear later on his bed as he grabbed his towel and hit the showers. 

 

He was out of the showers, contemplating on whether he should tuck his clothes in his pants or not when the doorbell rang. He ran out his room and down the stairs, when he neared the door though, Changkyun calmed down so he wouldn't look like he was looking forward to this date- hangout! (Which the younger definitely was.) 

 

Changkyun opened the door to a smiley Jooheon, wearing a pink sweatshirt and a pair of ripped jeans. "You ready?" Jooheon asked him. 

 

"Yeah, wait let me just grab my things," He said, beaming back at Jooheon. 

 

The younger ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Grabbing one of his drawstring bags hanging on his door, he threw his phone, wallet and a few homeworks he was supposed to do in there. Changkyun went down, this time walking down the stairs instead of running so he wouldn't trip. He peeked into the kitchen where his mother was there cooking dinner. 

 

"I'll be going out with Jooheon hyung ma," he told her. 

 

His mother turned to him, smiling softly. "That's great honey, be back before dinner okay?" 

 

Changkyun simply nodded his head at her before he left the house. Jooheon was waiting for him at his doorstep, the elder playing on his phone before Changkyun appeared. He clicked his phone shut and keep it in his jeans pocket. 

 

"You good now?" Changkyun nodded his head and they made their way to the bus stop. 

 

"My curfew is at 7." Changkyun told the elder as they ride the bus, scanning their public transport cards. 

 

Jooheon laughed. "Alright there Mr Genius Student, I'll make sure you're at your doorstep at exactly 7 o'clock." 

 

The ride on the bus wasn't that long. After a few stops, they arrived at their destination. It was the small town located inside their neighbourhood, but Jooheon had taken him to the far side of the town. A part of the town Changkyun had never been to. They walked a little further away from the bus stop to a small café. 

 

The café had a minimalist kind of design. In front of the cafe, above it, was a sign written 'Neo Café'. Changkyun peeked a little at it's inside. The café had a vintage vibe to it with the cream walls and wooden floor. When they entered the café, Changkyun noted the soft music playing from inside and the paintings hanging on the wall. 

 

"Not a hipster café?" Changkyun asked, turning to Jooheon. 

 

Jooheon rolled his eyes at him. "Not all café with soft music playing, paintings on the walls and minimalist design is a hipster café Changkyun." 

 

"Kinda fits the bill, no?" 

 

"I never knew you were this stereotypical," Jooheon sighed as he brought them to a seat by the window.

 

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not, it's just that this café has that vibe you know?" 

 

"What vibe?" 

 

"You know, _that_ vibe," 

 

"I have no idea what vibes you are talking about. How many cafés have you even been to your whole life?" 

 

"Um, one?" 

 

Jooheon snorted. "Let me guess, Starbucks?" 

 

Changkyun flushed red at this. "Yes?" he answered timidly. Jooheon sighed in a dramatic tone. "I can't believe you are this uneducated about coffee Changkyun. You probably only know a venti Mocha Frappe, no espresso and double whipped cream your whole life." 

 

 _Yes._ "No," Changkyun scoffed. "Of course I know other coffees." 

 

"Sure," Jooheon trailed off but not provoking him further as the waiter came and placed two menus in front of them. 

 

Changkyun scanned through the menu, not knowing what to order - because true to Jooheon's words, he was uneducated about coffees as he saw the long list of beverages. What was the difference between caramel latte and a normal latte anyways? In the end, weren't they just lattes - just coffee? 

 

"Iced Americano for me," Jooheon said to the waiter. The waiter nodded his head at him, jotting down his order. "The usual?" he asked and Jooheon replied with a smile. 

 

"Your friend here?" Jooheon turned towards Changkyun, eyebrows furrowed as he was not done reading through the menu. Jooheon chuckled. 

"A caramel latte for him and a slice of the cake of the day?" Jooheon told the waiter. 

 

The waiter nodded his head again and jotted down their orders. He took the menus away and left them - Changkyun handing it to him wordlessly because he was too dizzy reading about the different coffees and it's origin. 

 

"Think you know all about coffees now?" Jooheon joked. 

 

Changkyun rolled his eyes at him. "I'm doing my homework," he said, taking out his books from his bag. 

 

"What? You're doing your homework?" Jooheon whined. "Can't you relax for once, enjoy the music and sip your coffee." 

 

"Maybe next time hyung, when you take me out on a weekend, not a weekday where I have to send in my Calculus homework the next day." 

 

"That just means you're open for another date with me." Jooheon said offhandedly as he took out his phone from his pocket. 

 

Despite the offhand remark, Changkyun couldn't help but blush. He buried his head in the books he just took out to hide the growing red on his face. His hands mindlessly scribbling on his notebook as silence fell between them. The waiter came back later, placing their orders on the table after Changkyun had pushed his things to the side. His eyes shone in curiosity at the slice of cake being placed on the table. 

 

"What's this?" Changkyun asked, turning the plate around. 

 

"Cake of the day, I'm guessing it's the three-layered cake. The first layer is vanilla, the second is milk chocolate and the third is dark chocolate." Jooheon explained, taking a small fork the waiter placed on their table, handing one to Changkyun. 

 

Changkyun took the fork from Jooheon, slicing into the cake. "Why do I have a feeling that you know the menu more than the waiters?" 

 

"I probably do," the elder answered nonchalantly. 

 

They shared the cake between themselves; Jooheon slicing it through while Changkyun only eating the first two layers. "You're only eating the vanilla and milk chocolate layers" Jooheon pointed out. 

 

Changkyun made a face. "I don't like dark chocolate." he said. "It's bitter." 

 

"No it's not," Jooheon said as he sliced the dark chocolate layer Changkyun hadn't bother to scoop in with the rest. He placed the fork before Changkyun. "Try it." 

 

"No! It's bitter!" 

 

"It's not!" Jooheon protested. "You wouldn't know if you don't try it." 

 

Changkyun pouted. The 'dark chocolate is bitter' excuse was now forgotten, more than anything, he was shy about Jooheon wanting to feed him. But the elder insisted, placing the fork nearer to his lips. "Try it," Jooheon said again. Reluctantly, Changkyun opened up his mouth and let Jooheon feed him. 

 

"How is it?" 

 

"Bitter," Changkyun said, letting the confectionery melt into his mouth as his cheeks blushed pink. 

 

"I see we don't have the same taste," Jooheon sighed, feeding himself another bite of cake. 

 

Changkyun giggled. He took the beverage Jooheon had ordered for him and gasped when he saw the foam on top of the coffee. "Hyung, look! A rabbit!" Changkyun said, unable to contain his excitement. 

 

Jooheon hummed. "Yeah, the baristas here are good at those too." 

 

He watched as Changkyun's face changed from beaming with excitement to a frown. The elder arched an eyebrow at him. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

Changkyun raised up to look at Jooheon, his lips form a little pout. "It's too pretty that I can't drink it." 

 

Jooheon chuckled. "Of course you can," 

 

"But then, it won't be pretty anymore." Changkyun sighed. 

 

"All the pretty things in life will be gone soon Kyun-ah, you just have to savour the moment." 

 

Changkyun looked at Jooheon. There was something in his eyes that couldn't be describe. Something that was close to sorrow. He looked back down to the caramel latte before him and the cute rabbit foam the barista. Somehow Jooheon was right. Not everything was forever. Somewhere inside of him, Changkyun wonder how long was the relationship between him and Jooheon could go on. If it could go on forever. 

 

Shaking his head, Changkyun sighed. Taking the spoon readily placed on the coffee plate, he dip it into the latte, ruining the rabbit foam designed on it as he stirred the drink. 

 

"You know you could've taken a picture of it before you did that right?" 

 

Changkyun gasped as he look at the elder. "Hyung! Why didn't you remind me!?" 

 

 

 

"I hate you hyung. I hate you so much." Changkyun said as they arrived in front of his doorstep. 

 

"I made sure you arrive home before your curfew. It's exactly as I've promised!" Jooheon retorted. 

 

Changkyun shook his head. "It's still your fault I ruined Mr Bunny, so I hate you." 

 

Jooheon sighed. "Okay, for the last time, I'm sorry." 

 

Changkyun giggled, taking out his key and inserting it into the lock. He turned the knob and the door clicked open. "Thanks again for today hyung," Changkyun said as he stepped into the house. 

 

Jooheon smiled, "No problem." 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Changkyun asked, hopeful. The elder nodded his head. Promosing him that there will be a tomorrow for them. 

 

Changkyun waved goodbye to the elder as he walked down the doorstep and away from Changkyun's house. When Jooheon entered his frontyard, Changkyun closed to door. He was about to climb up to his room when his phone vibrated from his pocket. 

 

_from: joohoneyz_

sorry again about Mr Bunny 

I'll make it up to you 

maybe we should go there again? 

so you can finally take a picture of Mr Bunny 

 

 _to: joohoneyz_  

maybe

you didn't send me home by curfew though

it was 7:01 

 

 _from: joohoneyz_  

huh

more reason for us to go out so I can get your curfew right

this saturday? 

 

 _to: joohoneyz_  

pick me up at 1

 

 

 

 

Changkyun plopped himself on Jooheon's bed, his legs kicking ever so slightly. It was raining outside, heavy droplets of water pitter-pattering against the pavement. They were on one of their skateboarding lessons when it started raining and Jooheon had dragged him into his house. 

 

They were just a hair away from getting drenched with rain as they entered the warm comfort of Jooheon's house. Jooheon had handed Changkyun a fluffy towel to dry himself and invited him into his room. 

 

There was nothing much in Jooheon's room. There was his bed, posters hang on the wall, a computer complete with a gaming set and an out-of-place Piglet plushie on his bookshelves. Somehow the room itself had Jooheon's vibes in it. The many things and interest that made Jooheon who he is. A skater boy or just another normal student with books scattered on the floor. 

 

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't bother cleaning up." Jooheon said as he emerged into the room with a tray of refreshments. "Make yourself at home." 

 

Jooheon placed the tray on his study desk, dangerously close to the gaming equipment and computer Changkyun know was expensive. The elder sat down at his chair, he grabbed his phone and played on it. Changkyun just let himself get absorped in the small room that was filled with Jooheon. If he turned to his back, the window overlooking his own bedroom was just there. He wondered if Jooheon ever saw him sprawled out on his bed next door. 

 

The two of them basked in the comfortable silence. They've never actually converse much when they were with each other. So the silence was not new and not awkward either. 

 

"Hey hyung," Changkyun called out to the elder. Jooheon hummed in acknowledgement. "Your confession the other day, do you really mean it?" 

 

Jooheon looked up. There was pink dusting his cheeks and red creeping up his neck. He shuffled slightly in his seat. "Yeah," he answered. Soft, almost getting drowned out by the heavy rain outside. 

 

"I like you too." Changkyun said. 

 

Jooheon smiled sadly. "As a friend? It's okay Changkyun, you don't have to force youself-" 

 

"No," Changkyun cut him off firmly. "No. Not as a friend. As something more." 

 

They sat there, eyes boring into each other. For how long? Changkyun lost count. He stood up. "I should go." he said. "While the rain isn't as heavy." It was still heavy but it was more bearable than the silence engulfing them. 

 

"Do you mean it?" Jooheon asked when Changkyun took a step forward. Changkyun nodded his head, not trusting his voice. And he stood there, waiting for something. Jooheon stood up from his seat, walking towards the younger and cupping his cheeks. 

 

"Okay." Jooheon said. "I like you. I really, really like you." Changkyun smiled. "But your friends," Changkyun's smile faltered. 

 

"I'm sorry for what they did." Changkyun said. "But if I talk to them they would understand right?" 

 

"Will they?" Jooheon asked, inching closer. 

 

"I'll just have to make them understand," Changkyun said, eyes fluttering close. "That the skater boy is now my boyfriend." Their lips met, soft and fleeting as the sky let up to a shining sun. 

 

 

 

 

"Wait, wait. Is that the skater boy and genius student Im Changkyun!?" someone shouted as they walked towards the school gate, hand-in-hand. 

 

Changkyun wanted to remove his hand from Jooheon. The attention was unbearable. But Jooheon held onto his hand tightly, no signs of letting go. At that moment Changkyun thought, if Jooheon could go through the nosy students then he could too. For them. 

 

They walked into the school grounds where Kihyun and Hyungwon were already there. Standing shocked at their intertwine fingers. Changkyun brought Jooheon to them, a smile adorning his face. 

 

"Kihyun hyung, Hyungwon hyung," Changkyun nodded his head at them. "This is my boyfriend, Lee Jooheon." 

 

"I, but, Changkyun?" Kihyun stammered. 

 

"Thank you hyung for always taking care of me. But I think I can make my own choices. This is Jooheon, he's nice and cute and maybe he's a skater boy. But I like him. I love him hyung, and that won't change." Changkyun said confidently. 

 

So maybe Jooheon had on long piercings, had white hair and a skateboard wedged at his side. So maybe he was a skater boy. But he was Lee Jooheon and he made Im Changkyun's heart fluttered every time he smiled. And maybe, this skater boy was the one for him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao cringe  
> here's some things I'll clarify
> 
> \- i aged-up jh so he's in the same year as kh hw mh
> 
> \- ck is suppose to be in first year but since he skip a year he's in the same year as jh kh hw mh (second year) 
> 
> \- wh sn (if they'll ever appear) is in third year 
> 
> \- i have nothing against starbucks and ppl who love it
> 
> \- im uneducated in a lot of things enlighten me if i made any mistakes
> 
> \- i hope yall enjoy this 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hyungwonhyukkie)


End file.
